Festival
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuto Ayase might not be a magician, but he has some tricks up on his sleeves that might save the special event that Haruka looks forward to.


Title: School Festival

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Nogizaka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to tell you guys it's not yet edited, I'm in a hurry to wrute this, but I promise to fix it if I can find another free time again. I have so many plot bunnies and I'm trying to write it one by one if I can fine a gap on my schedule since I'm relly busy with life and everything.

This is my first time writing in this fandom hope you guys like my plot.

PS: Guess the other animes I included, the OCs I included are from my other fandom animes. Haha!

* * *

Presently Yuuto Ayase and Haruka Nogizaka or now that she's married to her high school love is being addressed as Mrs. Ayase as a way of teasing and for others formality.

Both being in their class joining the meeting for their second year class general meeting regarding their school's festival. And since Haruka was elected as the council president she needs to attend another meeting after their class' meeting, "I'll go with you" offered by her husband.

"Oh… okay… thank you" Haruka leaned in to his chest while their female classmates at the back squealed.

"By the way what should I make for tonight?" asked Yuuto as their class president continued to ask for more advice.

"Well… all the food you make is wonderful… so maybe surprise me?" Haruka enjoyed the warmth Yuuto gives her as he wraps his arms around her.

"Still cold?" he asked.

"Not any more, thank you" she looked up at him and scooted closer.

After the meeting, the class decided to have a Italian mafia cosplay café, Haruka and Yuuto walked by the halls, both getting greetings from the younger year.

After having a run through with the meeting, Yuuto and Haruka rode Yuuto's motorbike, a motorbike that had been a present to him by his father, both headed to their own house, a house that Yuuto's mother had gave them as present. In a way of apology for not attending their wedding, the house was a modern box type, painted white, green front garden that Haruka care for and a bean shaped swimming pool with waterfall slide by the backyard with the garden around.

* * *

A week later, the campus was bustling with students from other schools, while the resident students were busy with their shops and stands.

Haruka wearing a mature fitted strapless dress bloody red in color with high heels, standing beside her council members announcing some things to the junior students as they also promote their school for the next school season. Haruka's younger sister Mika dragged along her classmates and schoolmates to see the festival and invite them to study there.

The young girls awed at her and immediately declared she's their sempai and idol since Haruka used to be a model because she was tricked in to doing such thing.

Fidgeting, "Have you seen Yuuto?" she's starting to panic.

"Calm down, Haruka-chan, he'll be around" the girls starting to ask others where he is when, a Black with Red painted Motorbike, Yuuto wearing an all black fitted designer three piece suit with bloody red slim neck tie and black trench coat draped by his shoulder and a matching back fedora with a red ribbon around as putting it on after removing his helmet.

He stood beside her and put the coat around her to cover some revealing area. Some students wolf whistled and squealed at his gesture putting his arms around her like a jealous man, "Oh… I was worried about you… now that you said it" Haruka turned her eyes back at the car where three guys came out wearing a neat dress shirt with vest, one's gray, another is combination of black and while and the other is wearing a slim red tie, black dress shirt and white vest.

Yuuto removed his outer coat and now left with his black vest, Haruka noticed the leather chest holster with a gun.

"Don't worry, this is just airsoft," he pointed at the matching leather straps on their chest.

After the Haruka greeted some guests for formalities promoting the school for the soon to be highschool students to chose their school, the couple headed back to their own class shop while Mika with her class followed right behind.

The girls squeals at the sweetness of the two in front of them.

Entering the class' shop, it was empty, only the class were there and the class representative sighed and told the couple their pub is not that popular, Haruka thinks of something to help them when, "Give me a second?" replied Yuuto and pulled out his phone.

Haruka looked at him then turned to her classmates, "Let's just trust Yuuto okay" she gave her bright smile.

"They'll be here" Yuuto turned to her, "Although… we might need to borrow some few instruments" he added, calling three of his guy friends who's wearing a classic loose mafia suits, they tailed him going to the music room to get some needed instruments, since there's already a upright piano present to have that rustic pub deign.

Some boys dressed in a bartender's clothing with the other girls in a suit and skirt.

Yuuto wheeling in a drum set while the three other guys brought along amplifiers and wirings.

Their classmates blinked at Yuuto, "What are you planning exactly?" Haruka questioned.

"I called some back up to turn this place in to a real pub" mentioned by Yuuto and proceeded to fold his sleeves up to his elbow and started to set the amplifiers.

While Yuuto's fixing the equipment his phone blared a song by smash mouth flinching and muttering the word, "FUCK!" he took his phone from his pocket and remember who the ring tone belongs to, "It's my cousins, can you speak to them?" he asked Haruka handing her the phone.

"oh… okay" Haruka took the phone and spoke to Yuuto's cousins which she never met, to her surprise, there's a lot of voices and making other noises, Haruka however spoke and seemed to have fun conversing, "Hun, they don't know where our classroom is" Haruka told her husband.

"Oh… then let's go pick them up, did they tell you where they are?" he asked.

"They're at the yard"

"Then let's go?" Yuuto finished the set up, leaving his sleeves folded.

Heading to the yard, they met Yuuto's cousins who's wearing comfortable shorts and shirt, still not stepping out the huge ford pickup truck.

"Haruka, meet my cousins" smiled Yuuto.

"This is Koudi Hizuri" pointing at the dirty blonde tall guy wearing a three fourth dress shirt and white salmon shorts with fipflops, "Haruki Kuran" a huge brunette guy wearing a flannel shirt over a tank top with a matching cargo shorts and a black and blue DC rebound skateboarding shoes, "Yuuri Katsuki" slim looking guy wearing Mizuno gym shorts, shoes and training shirt, "Richard Patrick Charles Scott Walker the fifth for short Charlie or Scott" golden blonde guy wearing a tank top with board shorts and flip flops, "Arslan Adragoras the fourth" a cute looking guy with white long hair tied in to ponytail wearing pain white shirt, white board shorts with a matching kaleffyeh around his neck, "Leon Tsukimori" a cerulean haired guy wearing basketball jersey and loose shirt with a matching ball cap covering his hair, "Manolo Jose Manuel Francisco Marcus Nakahara, of for short Macoy" a raven haired tall guy with fitted cargo shorts and a matching jersey shirt, "And Hunter Yukihara" he pointed the last guy, with a fitting skateboarding shirt matching his ripstop cargo shorts and DC WC-high top shoes with a matching gray DC blanderson ball cap worn backwards.

"Guys, you finally met my wife, Haruka Nogizaka-Ayase" he happily introduced.

"Look at you… all whipped" laughed by Koudi.

"Ahaha… very funny guys" said by Yuuto.

Haruka noticed all boys are wearing a clubmaster framed prescriptive glasses and a faded haircut minus Arslan.

"C'mon… oh… before we head back to the classroom, did you bring the suits I asked you to bring?"

"Yup! All black with red tie!" replied by Haruki, Haruki who stands six foot eight tall amazed Haruka.

"We brought our equipment" added by Scott.

"Oh then pull over the car by the front" said Yuuto.

"Can I ride at the back?" Haruka pointed behind the car her eyes shining making Yuuto's heart flatter.

"Alright…" carrying her gently up and telling her to hold on by the railing as they stand by the back window of the 4x4 truck, Yuuto stood behind her to protect and support her from falling, his other three cousins sat by the edge and continued to play with their phones Haruka giggled in enjoyment as the car bounced because of the blaring American pop song my house by American rapper Flo Rida.

As Yuuri pulled over by the school front all eyes were on them, Yuuto helped Haruka down and proceeded to head to the classroom, his cousins tailing him.

Yuuto opening their door, his classmates stared at his company, one is carrying stacks of neatly hanged black suits matching his, while the others carried their instruments.

Mika shocked pointed at Yuuto's cousins, Haruka introduced them, "Koudi-san is the son of Kuu and Juliana Hizuri!" she started, "Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese top skater and seven time Nationals champion!" eyes wide, "Richard-san, is the British Duke's grandson and little brother of Usui Takumi! The Walker CEO! Dad's business partner! Tsukimori-san Son of Hamai Misa and Jun Tsukimori world renowned musician! Yukihira-san is the little brother of Soma Yukihira the world greatest chef and restaurant tycoon! I've met Arslan-san once with his father on one of papa's business meeting since they are the biggest foreign business people, Kuran-san is the son of Juri-sama! The fashion designer and Haruka Kuran-sama! Papa's business partner including Nakahara-san!" she shook Yuuto, "How did you know them!" she demanded.

"They are my cousins" he chuckled, "My mother has many siblings"

"Speaking of parents I don't even know who your parents are!" she asked.

"Oh… Hamai Minori and Nikolas Ayase…"

"Wait… your parents run worldwide beach resorts!" Haruka gasped.

"Oh… right… I forgot my parents are also business people" he awkwardly chuckled.

"You see, our mate here is low-key so he doesn't brag anything, unless you ask he would just answer you" said by Scott.

"Oh…" all eyes to the married man, anyway I think we should change so they can start their business since I think that…" Koudi looked out the window, "That stool with the airsoft… damn it looks tempting!" he said while his other cousins started to huddle and crowd the window.

"Get off of me!" said Arslan as Haruki rode his back.

After changing the female classmates of Haruka blinked as they found the boys good looking with the suits they are wearing, Leon however sat by the upright piano with a white sleeve garter with his sleeves folded.

Koudi microphone, Yuuri played the rhythm guitar, Haruki sat and pulled the drum sticks and warmed up, Scott on his own electric guitar, he started to warm up like Haruki, Macoy with the base, Arslan and Hunter with trumpet and sax.

All heads turned when Haruki banged the drum loudly and Scott started to play as well.

Hajime no Ippo by Luck life.

A lively beautiful cheery song that pulled the class together with its meaning, Koudi's voice was perfect to the song they are playing, but Haruka pulled her pulled out her phone and started to record when Koudi pulled Yuuto to sing with him.

Little by little people started coming in to listen to the music, however the guests were taken by the food served because like their theme they felt like they gone back in time since the food being served is a mix of Italian and American mafia food.

After one song Yuuto helped Haruka entertain some guest since they were voted as muse and escort of their class and became the Master of the house and Lady owner.

Few more songs were played until the place was packed full after some words came out that the food is good so as the entertainment, another attraction is the bar counter where few classmates of Haruka became bartenders and served some soda float.

Everyone squealed when the Japanese top actor Ren Tsuruga or also known as Koun Hizuri with his girlfriend Kyoko entered the place and greeted Koudi, he was followed by another high profile person being followed by guards, Usui Takumi with his wife Misaki, Kaname Kuran and his girlfriend Yuuki, Sunako Nakahara and her boyfriend Kyohei however they are both with their housemate's company Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru, Arslan's father and mother with their associates came along, the Yukihiras with the Nakiri following them the famous Seiso Violinists Len and Kahoko Tsukimori with Leon's parents, Yuuto and Haruka gave them some special seats beside the stage so they can watch.

Moments later, "Is this the class shop of Yuuto Ayase?" a woman with dark hair with glasses asked.

"Mom?" blinked Yuuto, he pulled Haruka close.

"Hey big guy!" a tall man patted Yuuto.

"Hi pop" he smiled.

"Sorry we were not able to attend your wedding" sighed his father.

"It's okay… please come in" he offered them some place together with his other cousins and family while he urged Haruka to get to know his parents well.

Haruka loved his parents since they are soft spoken and fun, she also loved his whole extended family they cooed at her at how she looked pretty and well mannered, "As expected to a daughter of the Nogizaka house" mentioned by Adragoras, the man looked like a bear.

When suddenly, "Paging Yuuto Ayase to help out on this next song" Koudi teased and Yuuri and the others burst out laughing.

And again Haruki hit the drums loudly and scot started playing with Yuuri, Koudi started bouncing with his silly dance.

Playing the cheery and fun song of the band Luck life, Sunny day Arslan and Hunter started blowing their instruments.

Guests started to stomp their feet to the rhythm and clapping their hands in sync, bobbing their heads and swaying them.

Haruka giggled when Yuuto did the silly dance Koudi does, Scott hopped off the mini stage and played at the middle of the room for his solo with Arslan and Hunter and their trumpet and sax.

After the song finished they took a quick break, Harukas parents later on arrived and joined the others at the table set up for them.

"You know, Yuuto-kun it's still a wonder how you manage to talk the boys to wear a suit and tie everytime~" said by Hamai Misa.

"Have you tried bribing them Baa-chan?" he asked.

"We tried everything, trust me" Adragoras put his hands up.

"Ayase-san!" his Otaku bestfriend called him, "We need more supplies! We're running out quick"

"Leon, where's the car key?" Yuuto asked and Leon tossed it to him.

"Couz while you're at it can you get us" Macoy started counting his cousins, "A 'few' RedBulls?" Yuuto threw his hat at him.

"Really you had to count when you're just gonna say few?" he faced palm while Haruka was in a giggling fit.

"And as for you the giggling lady, do you want me to get you anything?" he teased.

"WHIPPED!" Yuuri snorted.

"Look who's talking! Aren't you all romantic and ogley over that Russian lady skater? What's her name again?" teased by Hunter.

"Victoria Nikiforova" replied Arslan.

"AAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!" laughed by the other cousins as they send Yuuri to a blushing fit.

"Remind me to be in the good side of those bestfriends?" said Scott to Koudi.

"Those two are bestfriends?" questioned by Usui.

"Pst, Joichirou" called by Adragoras, the Nakiri Family, the girlfriend of his older san looked at them both, "Whip some quick food, hurry!" and Joichirou proceeded to make a quick but good looking packed sandwich and plated it.

Adragoras approached his son, "Who's your bestfriend?" he asked and Arslan put his arm by Hunter's shoulder, "Again, Who's your bestfriend?" putting the sandwich beside him.

Immediately the boy took the food and Hunter pouted, "Want some?" Arslan offered and the pouting Yukihira took a bite.

"Well, he got away with that" laughed Joichirou.

"I still know my son" chuckled by the bearded bear man.

As the Nogizaka family found Ayase's family fun without any business speaking.

After the day went well, and the customers left, the family who also bid their goodbye except Yuuto's cousins who stayed behind to join the victory party since they had won the contest for the most profit made and customers visiting the shop.

Haruka sighed when her Vice President told her that the girl idol Muse can come, she asked if her in-laws can play for them, her eyes are teary from the pressure since many had been looking up to the girl idol.

After the stage at the yard finished, it was round in shape so students can go around and see more of the performers.

Yuuto smiled at her and wiped her tears assuring her, "I got this okay?" the lower years squealed at the gesture while his cousins playfully gagged at him.

With the stage set up, the students were questioning why some stage staff putting instruments since the winers of love live never uses any.

"Yuuri-kun?" Haruka looked worriedly at Yuuri who's shaking looking at his phone, tears ready to fall.

Yuuri showed her the chat he received, and apparently the Russian skater wanted to break up with him, "You love her right?" she asked and he nodded, "Don't give up on her like Yuuto did for me" she smiled comforting him, "I'm not trying to be nosy but why did she want to end it?"

"I…I don't know" he sobbed, his cousins didn't notice that he was crying, Haruka hugged him.

"Things will be okay, did you try to ask her what's wrong?"

"She's not replying" he replied.

"Couz!" called by Koudi only to find his cousin crying.

Yuuto and the others with Haruka talked him out and managed to pull him to join.

Haruki who started to play the drums and followed by Scott,

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" Koudi started.

"Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!" Arslan took his turn.

"Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)" Leon joined in.

"Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta" Yuuto bounce by the edge of the stage urging his fellow student to join in, one by one they enjoyed it.

"Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!" Koudi again

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" Arslan in rough high pitch voice.

"Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)" This time Hunter sang.

"Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru" Yuuri sang however showed no sign of interest until he spotted a platinum haird lady with his Thai bestfriend and Swiss friend jumping and trying to get his attention. His sour mood turned to a happy one and enjoyed the jamming with his cousins.

"Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?" Arslan a bit of a high pitch pressure on his voice.

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" the cousins backed up singing and the crowd enjoying the jam.

"Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!" Hunter took his turn again.

Scott walked by the edge and stood by the speaker and played solo and the students jumped as he did, Macoy played his base solo after Scott.

"We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!" Yuuto and Koudi took turns singing.

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" Scott and Haruki.

"We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!" Yuuri and Arlsan took turns.

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!" Leon and Macoy.

"(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)"

"Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!" all of the cousins sang the chorus together while Yuuri and Yuuto jumped off to the crowd and ask them to join in singing the popular rock song made famous by one of Japanese rock band.

Few more songs until to their surprise the winners of Love Live idol contest arrived and took over the stage after the staff cleaned up the stage.

Haruka thank her husband's family on helping save the festival and their class' shop.

While they were at the table where Haruka's class setup the food and their own arrangement, Yuuri spoke with his girlfriend apparently it was just a misunderstanding and the first message did not send which made the misunderstanding, Victoria Yuuri's girlfriend flew to Japan to surprise him however the surprise did not end well as the first message did not send and the let's end this thing came to Yuuri and confused him on why she would suddenly break up.

Now it's been cleared up, the two showed a disgustingly public display of affection gainging a comment from the quiet Haruki, "This makes me choke…" he said and left getting more food.

"Much worse than husband dear right here" pointed by Macoy to Yuuto who's being fed by Haruka.

Scott and Koudi ignored the couple as they play acoustic jam together.

Arslan and Hunter decided to have another food adventure and ignored the others, Leon listened to the girl idols.

While everyone is busy, Haruka and Yuuto talked some random things and made sweet gestures to eachother when two familiar women approached them, "Yayoi, Nozomi-san" Yuuto glared and stood hiding his wife behind him, still wearing his fitting mafia outfit minus his coat which he let Haruka have it, wearing his hat made him look like a real mob boss, his cousins got alarmed at his sudden protective mode.

His cousins looking like a real mob with the dress shirt, vest and matching ties they're wearing made them look like they were about to murder two ladies.

The family being joined by the class who knew what happened to Haruka being tricked by the two way back.

"What do you want with my wife?" he growled and stood facing them with anger.

"We came to see you actually, we saw your performance earlier and-" Yayoi started and was cut off by Haruka who looked jealous.

"I'm sorry but I don't share my husband" and then and there she kissed him all eyes on them, schoolmates throwing wolf whistle and cheer at them.

"Man... his life is like a drama" said by Scott.

"And I hope mine won't be like that" added by Macoy which the others laughed.

"Wow…" Yuuto blinked and everyone can see his hair is messed up from the rough treatment by Haruka and his collar and tie crooked from the make out.

"I don't know who's gonna have kids first, those guys" Hunter pointed at Yuuri and Victoria, "Or you guys… like seriously… me and the boys are going to be infested with ants later on…"

The two women left with jaw hanging shock, "Say, aren't this nosies the ones who almost ruined you perfect relationship?" Koudi put an arm around Nozomi and looked at hier with intimidation.

"Yup, they are the ones~" Mika suddenly appeared.

"Oh… then… the fact they fraudulently and maliciously constituted an action towards my cousin-in-law, means you're liable and can be legally arrested right?" Koudi added.

"Now that I remember, Koudi here is a law student despite we both have the same age" Yuuto made his point that his cousin is gifted and can put the two ladies behind bars because of what they did.

"I'm still upset about what you ladies did to me and Haruka, and you know… I can still press charges" they froze and made reasons and immediately exited.

"Now that's over… let's go home, boys where you headed?" asked Yuuto.

"Well, can we crash in your place?" they asked and Haruka agreed wanting to spend time with them, she also invited her sister to join with them, the maids came along, Haruka told her sister not to bring their car since they rode the modified 4x4 ford truck the boys brought. Yuuto told the girls that they can have the at the front while the cousins made themselves comfortable at the back, the truck had been bouncing because of the ruckus they are making, the blaring American music accompanied the fun they are having while they have the ride to the Ayase house, the house that Yuuto and Haruka now loves in as a married couple.

* * *

A week had passed and the head master of the school was pleased having a high rating because many students voted they wanted to enroll next season to their school.

Shina, Haruka's classmate and the other girls teases her how possessive she is and Yuuto being a lucky bastard however they have been pressing Yuuto to give them contacts to his cousins since they find them fun and friendly, giving them their emails and social media address they all mused at the funny profiles they have.

Minus Yuuto's since Haruka manage his account and both made it their joint account, the students find their sweetness a relationship goal and instead of Haruka being the content of the school papers and magazines, Yuuto also had been dragged along as the sweetest guy they could find. However Haruka's statement that festival about being greedy and not wanting to share Yuuto made the front page with the back ground of their picture making out.

For Haruka everything's perfect, she made her point that Yuuto was hers and even the idol that sang the opening and OST of her favorite anime stopped texting Yuuto.

Hazuki her maid at times would visit their home to help out however to her surprise Yuuto manage to do everything, and one time she found his laptop open, he was managing same business that his parents have, amazed she reported it to Haruka's parents only to approve more of their in-law since Haruka is the heiress of the Nogizaka group.

Presently, "Haruka?" Yuuto finished cooking breakfast when he caught Haruka puking at their bathroom sink, he looked worried, "You've been sick for quite a while now" he sighed, "That's it… we're going to see a doctor and get you the help you need" he declared and Haruka looked down.

After letting their classmates know why they aren't coming to school and headed to see a doctor. At the clinic the doctor looked at them sternly, "Before I tell you the results of the test, I'm recommending you to another doctor specialized for your matter, however in my case both of you are too young for this… there is alternatives I mean… if you both are not ready-" the doctor was cut off by Yuuto.

"Get to the point doctor" Yuuto looked upset and Haruka calmed him down.

"Ms. Ayase is positive pregnant" Yuuto's eyes went wide and gave a wide smile kissing his wife.

Hugging Haruka and kissing her with muffled thank yous and I love yous he then corrected the doctor, "Actually she's Mrs. Ayase" and showed their wedding rings.

"Can't wait to tell everybody!" said Haruka while the doctor sighed.

Immediately after heading back, they headed straight to the Nogizaka estate to announce the good news personally, Haruka's mother was delighted while her father burst out in tears and ready to rip Yuuto apart, however seeing how his son-in-law cares for his daughter he's happy about it.

After announcing to Ruko that Yuuto's gonna be a father in such a young age she pulled him and called their extended family and had an impromptu backyard party at Yuuto's house.

Haruka leaning to Yuuto swinging on the hammock both sighed and looked at each other with content, everything went well and now they're having their fresh start, Yuuto promised to work hard for her and their baby, even though they're both still in high school both are legally married and allowed to have their own family.

Both would not care on what other people would say since this is their decision.

Haruka thought everything is perfect.

* * *

~END~


End file.
